Bazedoxifene acetate has a chemical name of (1-[4-(2-azepan-1-yl-ethoxy)-benzyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-1H-indol-5-ol acetic acid) and has the chemical structure shown below:

Bazedoxifene acetate belongs to the class of drugs typically referred to as selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs). Consistent with its classification, bazedoxifene demonstrates affinity for estrogen receptors (ER) but shows tissue selective estrogenic effects. For example, bazedoxifene acetate demonstrates little or no stimulation of uterine response in preclinical models of uterine stimulation. Conversely, bazedoxifene acetate demonstrates an estrogen agonist-like effect in preventing bone loss and reducing cholesterol in an ovariectomized rat model of osteopenia. In an MCF-7 cell line (human breast cancer cell line), bazedoxifene acetate behaves as an estrogen antagonist. These data demonstrate that bazedoxifene acetate is estrogenic on bone and cardiovascular lipid parameters and antiestrogenic on uterine and mammary tissue and thus has the potential for treating a number of different disease or disease-like states in which the estrogen receptor is involved. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,998,402 and 6,479,535 and Miller, et al., Drugs of the Future, 2002, 27(2), 117-121, for further description of the bazedoxifene acetate's biological activity.
It is well known that the crystalline polymorph form of a particular drug is often an important determinant of the drug's ease of preparation, stability, solubility, storage stability, ease of formulation and in vivo pharmacology. Polymorphic forms occur where the same composition of matter crystallizes in a different lattice arrangement resulting in different thermodynamic properties and stabilities specific to the particular polymorph form. Different polymorphs of a given compound may differ from each other with respect to one or more physical properties, such as solubility and dissociation, true density, crystal shape, compaction behavior, flow properties, and/or solid state stability. In cases where two or more polymorph substances can be produced, it is desirable to have a method to make each polymorph in pure form. In deciding which polymorph is preferable in a given situation, the numerous properties of the polymorphs must be compared and the preferred polymorph chosen based on the many physical property variables. It is entirely possible that one polymorph form can be preferable in some circumstances where certain aspects such as ease of preparation, stability, etc. are emphasized. In other situations, a different polymorph may be preferred, e.g., for greater solubility and/or superior pharmacokinetics. However, preparing a polymorphic form of a drug involves many challenges because not only is it difficult to predict which polymorphic form will crystallize under certain conditions, it is also difficult to find conditions which will prevent conversion of one polymorph form to another.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this disclosure belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present disclosure, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.